1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connectors having two adjacent connecting portions, and particularly to a shield cases of the same connectors.
2. Background Art
A conventional plug connector of this type includes a body having a main body and first and second connecting portions, first and second metal shells covering an outer circumference of the main body, and a tuboid third metal shell covering outer circumferences of the first and second connecting portions, as disclosed in paragraph 0021 and FIG. 5 of Patent Literature 1. The plug connector may be connectable with a receptacle connector including a tuboid metal shell having an internal space partitioned into first and second slots with a bent portion formed by bending a central portion of a bottom plate of the metal shell toward a top plate. The first and second slots of the receptacle are adapted to fittingly receive the first and second connecting portions of the plug connector. A clearance is provided between the bent portion and the top plate of the metal shell of the receptacle connector so that the first and second slots partially communicate with each other. To avoid interference with the bent portion, the third metal shell of the plug connector is configured such that a central portion of a bottom plate is bent so as to contact a top plate.
Another conventional receptacle connector is configured such that the bent portion of the metal shell abuts the top plate, without clearance between the bent portion and the top plate, in other words, the first and second slots are completely partitioned with the bent portion. To be compatible with such a receptacle connector without interfering with its bent portion, the above plug connector may be modified to replace the third metal shell with fourth and fifth tuboid metal shells to cover circumferences of the first and second connecting portions.